Modern smartphone devices are equipped with location features. These devices use signals from GPS satellites to identify a location, determine a direction of motion, and other navigation functions. However, in locations where the GPS satellite signals are weak, for example, when these devices are indoors, GPS may not function well or at all.
Some systems provide indoor navigation by using other information, such as wireless network signals, Bluetooth signals, compass data and accelerometer data as well as existing floor plans and pre-generated databases or indices of measurements. However, in order to enable reliable and effective localization in a particular building, data must be collected throughout the building. This may require having an individual walk a collection device, such as a mobile phone, through various locations in the building in order to collect all of the data. In some examples, the data collected by a device may be inaccurate, such as where location estimations are incorrect or low quality or where there are errors in the existing floor plan because of incorrect data or recent changes to a building.